1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for locking end positions of movable switch parts, in particular, a switch lock, in which two relatively movable parts are displaceable into a positive and force-transmitting position in respect of at least one direction of movement, separate locking elements being provided.
2. Prior Art
For locking movable switch parts, in particular, with designs in the form of a switch lock, a device for coupling and locking (switch locking) using clamp-like catch units has become known. With a lock designed in that manner, two relatively movable parts are provided, one part being guided in a recess of the other part and having to be pivoted relative to the other part in the plane of displacement to assume either of the respective end positions. With other configurations, pivoting out of the plane of displacement is required. On the whole, all of the known switch lock devices are designed in a manner that a more or less complex off-axial movement is required and that the parts constituting the lock lie bare, thus being subject to contamination. Such risk of contamination, in particular, may impede safe locking.